


Главное сокровище царя

by ForeverNemi



Series: Aquaman_headcanon [3]
Category: Aquaman (2018), DC Extended Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Groping, Incest, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 02:09:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17336693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: Царь Атлантиды не чахнет над своим главным сокровищем, а очень его любит.





	Главное сокровище царя

**Author's Note:**

> Однажды я задалась вопросом, как спят атланты. А потом получилось это.  
> Предупреждения: элементы стёба, римминг
> 
> У этого фика есть арт авторства Oriental_Lady (https://twitter.com/Orientalld)

 

С появлением Артура всё в Атлантиде изменилось: город, атланты, ритм жизни. Орм с трудом узнавал даже собственные покои. Привычный аскетизм пропал с появлением странных вещей.  
  
Например, огромной кровати, стоявшей в центре комнаты, что раньше считалась спальней. У атлантов не было привычки лежать во время сна: течения, даже усмирённые стеной вокруг города, продолжали свой ход, мягко баюкая спящих атлантов, которые спали там, где сон заставал, лишь откидывались на мягко принимавшую воду. Поэтому Орму поначалу всё казалось неудобным. Губки, что устилали дно огромной тридакны, прогибались под его весом, и в первые ночи Орм без сна крутился по широкой вычурной кровати — точнее, тому, что её заменило.  
  
Артур избавился от воды в своих покоях, предпочитал полновесно ходить по полу, отказывался спать, как было принято у атлантов. Орму было некомфортно не качаться на волнах, губки нисколько не заменяли привычного удобства. Но слово царя — это слово царя. Даже Орму нечего было возразить. Вслух. Потому что мысленно он выкатил список причин для отказа.  
  
Орм с тихим вздохом перевернулся на живот. Губки были одновременно и мягкими, принимали в себя, но и держали крепко, почти не укачивали. Отсутствие воды ощущалось всё сильнее. Он почти задремал, сокрушаясь, что сон теперь приходил сложнее. И не только из-за неудобства ложа. Более весомой причиной был сам Артур, занимавший правую половину постели. Раковина, служившая кроватью, была велика настолько, что они могли спать в ней, раскинув руки и не соприкасаясь даже кончиками пальцев. В длину она была в полтора роста Артура, и тот с радостью пользовался этим. Но на ширину кровати ему было плевать. Потому что каждый вечер, возвращаясь в спальню, Артур вытягивался во всю длину, но при этом облеплял Орма собой, как плотные водоросли, с головы до ног, фыркал в ухо, прогоняя едва накативший сон, лапал и тискал там, куда дотягивался. А дотягивался он везде.  
  
Орм ценил время, проведённое наедине с собой, и научился отмерять его до прихода Артура. Того было слышно издалека. Массивная поступь отдавалась эхом в стенах, когда Артур входил в свои покои, позволяла посчитать, как быстро он окажется у двери в спальню. Вот и сейчас, прогоняя едва накативший сон, Орм отсчитывал шаги, твёрдо зная, через сколько секунд тот появится на пороге.  
  
Восемь, семь: Орм перевернулся на спину, раскинул руки. Шесть, пять: открыл и снова полуприкрыл глаза. Четыре, три: подавил зевок и чуть сполз по кровати вниз. Две, чуть раздвинул ноги. Одна — и двери с мягким шорохом распахнулись. Артур встал на пороге и смотрел на Орма, сложив руки на груди и оперевшись спиной на дверь.  
  
— Лучшая жемчужина в моей коллекции, — хмыкнув, сказал он, а Орм устало закатил глаза. Комплименты Артура не отличались разнообразием, хотя он редко одарял ими Орма целиком, обычно сосредотачиваясь на какой-то части его тела.  
  
Показывая, насколько ему безразлично услышанное, Орм перевернулся на живот, уложил голову на согнутую руку, чуть подтянул выше ногу, устраиваясь поудобнее, и замер, показывая, что собрался спать. Но спиной, да что там, всей кожей чувствовал направленный на него взгляд. Острым слухом он уловил беззвучное — почти — перемещение Артура, который двигался плавно и хищно, пялясь в затылок. Орм подавил волну дрожи, которую вызвал этот взгляд, и не пошевелился. Артур скользнул в кровать, проехался грудью по спине Орма, а потом лёг сверху, вжав в спружинившие губки. Орм попытался вдохнуть, но вес Артура без воды был слишком ощутим. Артур поёрзал, устраиваясь удобнее, упёрся в кровать локтями, сжав плечи Орма между рук, и шумно задышал в затылок. Орм оказался полностью погребён под ним, даже ногами Артур сжимал его ноги, полностью обездвижив.  
  
— Мне нравится, когда ты такой послушный, — забормотал Артур Орму в затылок. — Такой податливый.  
  
Орм не мог вдохнуть достаточно глубоко, чтобы высказать своё мнение — разительно отличавшееся, без сомнения. Артур улёгся удобнее, прижался пахом к заднице Орма.  
  
— Такой мягкий, — похвалил Артур. — Так бы и лежал всю жизнь.  
  
Орм, хоть и знал, что никто не увидит, но скорчил презрительную гримасу, да ещё и глаза закатил.  
  
— Твоя задница как подушка, — прошептал Артур в ухо, прижался щекой к щеке Орма, из-за чего борода колюче защекотала шею.  
  
Артур снова приподнялся, втиснул руки под грудь Орма и сжал его совершенно непостижимым образом плотнее. Орм оказался словно в тисках. Артур даже не подумал сползти с него, так и лежал, обнимая, дышал в ухо и иногда облизывал мочку. Единственное, что мог Орм — чувствовать. Например, твердеющий член, упёршийся между ягодиц.  
  
— Кто моя жемчужинка? — сюсюкал Артур, мелко целуя его то в висок, то в ухо. — Кто здесь самая красивая жемчужинка с самой белой задницей?  
  
Орм даже не собирался отвечать на это, мучился, но не пытался выбраться — всё равно было бесполезно. Если Артур впадал в своё любовательное безумие, то спастись от него не было шансов. Оставалось пережидать и терпеть. Артур же только распалялся, добрался ладонями до груди Орма и начал через неравные промежутки времени сжимать грудные мышцы. Изловчившись, Артур смог прищемить между пальцев соски, оттянул их и потёр, добиваясь плотной твёрдости.  
  
Орм уткнулся лицом в губки под собой.  
  
Бесполезно.  
  
— Моё, — бормотал Артур, терзая его грудь. — Всё моё.  
  
Член, уже полностью окрепший, давил между ягодиц, и только тонкая ткань костюма была преградой. Артур, на удивление, не собирался раздеваться, так и лежал на Орме полностью одетым — и, к счастью, без пластинчатых доспехов, которые ему полагалось носить, как царю. Только золотой с зеленью костюм Атлана, на большое везение Орма, мягкий, хоть и вычурный, полностью облегал тело Артура.  
  
— Моё-моё-моё, — скороговоркой повторял Артур, кусая край уха Орма. — Моё!  
  
Можно было даже не оборачиваться — хотя это бы и не вышло, — чтобы почувствовать глумливую ухмылку Артура, решившего подурачиться, заодно и распалив Орма до состояния лавы. Это было его вторым любимым развлечением. Артур дня не мог прожить, чтобы не услышать сдавленные от возбуждения признания в ответном чувстве. Обычно он слушал их, либо замирая с членом в заднице Орма, либо доводя его до изнеможения чуть колючим минетом.  
  
Орм ненавидел бороду. Ни у одного приличного атланта не было бороды.  
  
Но и назвать Артура приличным он бы тоже не мог.  
  
Всё так совпало.  
  
Наконец, Артур вдоволь натешился с его грудью и чуть покрасневшим ухом, высвободил руки, но только для того, чтобы упереться ладонями в кровать. Заключив Орма в полукольце объятия, он оттолкнулся и легко сполз ниже. Борода прощекотала спину от затылка до поясницы, и Орм, не выдержав, застонал и чуть вскинулся навстречу слишком чувственному прикосновению. К удаче Артура он сделал это так, что в одно мгновение его задница оказалась у Артура перед лицом.  
  
— Спасибо, — расхохотался тот. Орм уже не удивлялся, как ему удаётся не терять эрекции во время смеха.  
  
Загадки результата смешения рас не были его любимыми.  
  
Артур улёгся между ног Орма, обхватил ягодицы ладонями, чуть разведя, и потёрся между ними лицом. Орм прикусил губу, отчего стон с явными нотками завывания оказался приглушён. Но Артур всё равно услышал. Конечно же.  
  
— Даже сирены так сладко не поют, — снова отвесил он сомнительный комплимент. — Интересно, сможешь ли ты громче?  
  
Орм бы смог, конечно же. Он отлично справлялся с любой задачей, хоть подбадривать Артура не хотелось. Начистоту, Орму хотелось только кончить, потому что член слишком чувствительно упирался в упругие губки матраса. Но поведение Артура не допускало других трактовок. Сегодня был вечер мучений, один из тех, в которые Орма доводили до края и безжалостно удерживали, не давая сорваться. Артур мог истязать его часами, и Орм подозревал, что в какой-то момент он просто втихаря кончал, чтобы потом ещё раз возбудиться — и уже закончить свои пытки общим оргазмом. Но Орму ни разу не удалось его на этом подловить.  
  
Артур довольно пыхтел за спиной, кончик бороды щекотал промежность Орма, отчего хотелось выть, забыв о глупой гордости. Наконец, это колюче-жаркое ощущение пропало, а на смену пришло другое. Артур чмокнул Орма под копчик, провёл языком вниз, пару раз покружив вокруг дырки, пощекотал морщинки кожи вокруг неё, а следом без предупреждения ввинтился туда языком сразу наполовину.  
  
Это было чем-то новым, и Орм был уверен — ничто в его жизни к такому не готовило. Выгнувшись под Артуром, он одновременно и приподнялся, упёршись локтями, и выпятил зад под свободно входящий в него язык. С трудом обернувшись, Орм так и замер, наблюдая, как Артур бесстыдно вылизывал его, раскрыв и удерживая разведённые ягодицы ладонями. Длинные пальцы вминались в плоть, Артур с удовольствием мял задницу Орма, но не отвлекался. На смену языку пришли зубы. Орм застыл, боясь того, что может быть дальше, но Артур лишь чувствительно, но не больно прихватывал края дырки по кругу.  
  
— Кто здесь самая красивая жемчужина?  
  
Поняв, что Орм смотрел на него, Артур оторвался от своего занятия, приподнял голову и посмотрел в лицо. Орма передёрнуло от глумливого нахальства, читавшегося в ухмылке. Артур смотрел в глаза, щурясь от смеха, а потом подмигнул.  
  
— Это ты, — сообщил он, будто для Орма это было секретом.  
  
Конечно, не было. Артур с первого же раза не скрывал восхищения ни братом, ни его задницей, которая, казалось, занимала мысли не только во время секса, а вообще всегда. Нередки были моменты, когда Орм, напряжённо улыбаясь стоявшим перед ними придворным, слугам или солдатам, или послам, с которыми Атлантиде нужно было найти общий язык, осторожно заводил руку назад, чтобы отодрать от своего зада впечатавшуюся в него ладонь идиота, которому стоило направлять внимание на действительно важные вопросы.  
  
Но Артур не мог.  
  
Орм больше не винил его.  
  
Истома полностью охватила тело. Орм расслабился, полуобмяк, но не отворачивался, глядя, как Артур, почуяв его состояние, вернулся к вылизыванию, вминал язык всё глубже, пока зубы не вжались в кожу Орма. Артур двигал языком внутрь и наружу, поддевал расслабившиеся края, вылизывая их короткими и частыми ударами языка. Орм отвечал на это тихими рваными стонами, вырывавшимися из груди вместе с выдохами. Вдохи получались сиплыми, дыхание всё чаще перехватывало, и в голове мутилось. Он приподнял бёдра, потёрся задницей о лицо Артура, а членом — об упругие губки матраса.  
  
— Быстро схватываешь, — снова похвалил Артур, устроился удобнее, завёл ладони под бёдра Орма, чтобы сподручнее было держать, и снова уткнулся лицом в его ягодицы.  
  
Артур лизал, как бог. Орму не с кем было сравнивать, но он был уверен — божественно. В отсутствии воды слюна, от которой слегка холодило кожу, обильно смачивала приоткрывшийся зад, облегчала скольжение. Артур трахал Орма языком, выцеловывал нежную кожу между ягодиц, спускался чуть ниже, прослеживая языком морщинку в промежности. Орм не понимал, отчего эта ласка была такой острой, но послушно млел и таял под ней, подавался навстречу, вскидывал бёдра, подталкивая себя ко рту Артура. Тот продолжал лизать, то часто и мелко, то глубоко погружая язык внутрь, обводил его кончиком нежную изнанку, поддевал припухшие края. Орм впился зубами в запястье, глухо стонал в него, смаргивая набегавшую на глаза влагу, и срывался в растекавшееся по телу наслаждение, отдававшее искрами в затылке.  
  
В паху стало горячо. Жар концентрировался в мошонке, заставляя её подтягиваться, расходился волнами тепла от раскрытой задницы. Член, упруго качавшийся между телом Орма и губками матраса, болел от напряжения. Это был чистейший, грязный в своей бесстыдности восторг. Орм стонал в голос, выгибал шею и жмурился, когда язык сновал внутри то по кругу, то толчками вглубь. Артур часто дышал, испарина от выдохов оседала на влажной коже между ягодиц, из-за чего Орму хотелось вырваться из начавшей душить кожи.  
  
Никогда, никогда за всю свою казавшуюся бесконечной жизнь он не испытывал подобного. Артур творил немыслимое непотребство, заставляя забывать о царском достоинстве, о самообладании, превращал в жадно стонавшее под ним безмозглое существо. Орм ничем уже не отличался от пружинивших под его телом губок. Он был сгустком чистейшей похоти, и та рвалась наружу, заставляя член подтягиваться к животу. Орм впивался пальцами в матрас, кричал, срывая голос, под сновавшим в его теле языке, и мечтал только о том, как кончит.  
  
Оргазм разливался от затылка по телу, ступни сводило от накатившего удовольствия. Орм, даже пальцем не прикоснувшийся к себе, сорвался, когда в его заднице вместе с языком оказались два пальца. Артур лишь слегка помассировал простату, а Орм не выдержал. Стон перешёл в крик, когда каждая клетка тела взорвалась экстазом, сперма выстреливала из прижавшегося к животу члена, пачкая кожу, капала на матрас, где её до конца впитывали губки. Артур всё продолжал вылизывать Орма, чувствуя языком его дрожь и доводя до полного безумия. Лишь когда Орм перестал крупно вздрагивать и медленно опустился в любовно принявшую его упругость матраса, Артур чуть отодвинулся.  
  
— Жемчужины должны блестеть, — хрипло произнёс он, но Орм не понял, о чём речь.  
  
Пока не почувствовал на своих ягодицах капли тёплой спермы, которые Артур размазывал по его коже ещё крепким членом.  
  
— Блестеть, — прошептал он, стряхнув на зад Орма последние капли и втерев их уже пальцами. — Вот так.  
  
Поцелуи на горевшей коже ощущались кусачими, отдавали болью, но именно это послевкусие усилило последние всполохи оргазма, ещё отдававшиеся в теле Орма. Хрипло застонав, он уткнулся лицом в губки, чувствуя, как горят щёки. Артур прилёг рядом на бок, обнял за спину и ласково погладил плечо.  
  
— Кто моё сокровище, — промурлыкал он Орму в ухо, не требуя на самом деле ответа, потому что озвучил его сам: — Ты моё сокровище.  
  
Орм лишь чуть ежился от лёгкого покалывания бороды, когда Артур расцеловывал доступную часть щеки и висок.  
  
— Ты моё сокровище, — повторял он, гладя Орма по спине, пока тот расслаблялся после оргазма. Через накатившую наконец дремоту этот шёпот казался бархатным, ласкал изнутри, будто душу гладил. Орм, затаив дыхание, прислушивался к угасавшим звукам, пока окончательно не провалился в сон. Последние отблески сознания подсказали, что Артур лёг рядом и обнял, а после Орм уже ничего не помнил.


End file.
